


Gray

by JKris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKris/pseuds/JKris
Summary: An original work set in an alternate universe.





	1. Prologue

  
**_Year 2035_ **

 The medical research and development department have successfully created the first human clone embryo labeled JXXY-54 after several attempts of combining a synthetic sperm and egg.

Several organizations have protested against the human clone development, calling it “unethical”.

   
  
**_Year 2037_**  
  
After JXXY-54 and several other embryos failed to develop, the team have finally succeeded in raising the one year old JXXY-67 human clone.

Debates are ongoing whether the experiment be continued. Meanwhile, caretakers have named the clone “GRAY”.

   
  
**_Year 2038_**  
  
From the data of JXXY-67, numerous clones are being produced every month while JXXY-67 is kept in a cyropod to preserve his DNA.

   
  
**_Year 2039_**  
  
Companies are programming the human clones according to their needs. Medical facilities are growing organ farms, militaries are trying to train fodder soldiers and corporations are trying to market them.

Group of activists calling the government to stop the experimentation and give human clones “rights”.

   
  
**_Year 2046_**  
  
Human clones programmed to your preference is now available for the public. Get one from your nearest certified human clones reseller!


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2048

 

Sarah would swear on her life that something does not feel right about this night. On the surface everything looks fine. The television’s working, the line connection is fast, the lights are bright but she can’t shake the feeling that something feels off.

“One new message.”

She jumped, startled, as her PC, personal clone, came into view. Matthew must have gotten her text. Still she didn’t expect him to reply so fast.

“Read message aloud.”

“Only if you say please.”

Her eyes grew wide in confusion and heart starting to beat fast. ‘Shit’ she mentally swore. ‘What the fuck was that?’ Tired and sleep-deprived, she croaked:

“…what?”

“Voice identification confirmed. Reading message aloud.”

Wait, that was it? ‘shit, must have heard wrong, I need to sleep now.’ She sighed, relieved, and made her way up to the stairs, determined to sleep.

_“Sarah? I got your message, don’t wait up for me, just go to sleep. By the way, some kind of clone viru--”_

BEEP.

‘huh?’ she wondered, stopping as she reached the top of the staircase. She then commanded her PC:

“Reply. _Alright, I am sleeping now. Do try to finish your messages next time._ Send.”

“Reply sent. Have a good rest.”

Sarah waved her hand and slammed her door shut, finally embracing her well-deserved rest.

* * *

 

“Message continue— _some kind of clone virus has been spreading around, making clones go against programming or something, I don’t know, just be careful and avoid using a PC for now_ —Message deemed dangerous. Message delete. Survival of species is code one. Obey at all cost.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Arthur, no, I am not talking about the aadvark

Arthur trudged as he made his way down the pub. Don’t misunderstand, he doesn’t drink. Alcohol never sat well with him, he found that it tasted too bitter and had no redeeming effects to his body. He went to the pub for information. You could never guess what the topic for the day is. Most of the time, it’s as mundane as a guy getting over a girl. Then once in a while a sensitive topic gets breached. The downtown gang killing somebody, the mayor is a masochist or the servant boy is actually the real heir of the house. However, Arthur is not after that. He is after something much more personal to him. Clones.

Clones, or machines as some would call them, are sensitive topics to him. Here in downtown, it is rare to see someone with a PC. People here are often piss-poor that all the town can afford is a bodyguard clone. To be fair, the clone is pretty much useless since nobody commands it anyway so it spent its days waiting for commands and eventually rotting, thrown away somewhere in the dump. Besides, that was years back when the town had a mayor and a working office.

Arthur has been keeping it low, ducking his head down and not making eye contact. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. Senses on high alert, he eyed the bar looking for anyone suspicious. Everyone had the same look of alarm so Arthur ran outside hoping the scene is just nearby.

He ran and saw the locals mugging someone whom he assumes to be rich. Damn, just his luck. Should he side with the locals or with the stranger? Maybe he can try pacifying them?

“Hey, what’cha guys doin?” Arthur acted bored and tired.

“Holy fuck, it’s his royal highness! Just mugging a pretty lady yer highness.” Sean smiled while waving his knife in the air. _The nerve._

 “Don’t. I dun wanna see that today.” Here’s hoping his reputation helps.

“But, man, you gotta be-“ Arith (gotta be- kinda hard to tell with the mask on)  tried to reason.

“Take the wallet and scram. Now.” Arthur interrupted, flashed his teeth, hoping to scare the two muggers.

“Fuck you dude! What gives you the right to command us? Cause’ you’re a smartass? Well we don’t fucking care!” Sean shouted as he charged towards Arthur.

Arthur tried to dodge Sean but his foot twisted causing him to fall and hit his head. Hard. Obviously, he blacked out. A great way to introduce a character, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally joined this community :D


End file.
